Going Green
by 221BSlytherin
Summary: Lily Luna Potter wants nothing more than to be seen as more than her name and to prove that she is just as good as the other talented members of her family. Mostly, she wants to be different. What happens when the sorting hat places her in Slytherin, and she falls for none other than Draco Malfoy's son? Note: Scorpius has been moved into Lily's year. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express with her brothers and cousins, all of whom were packed tightly into one compartment. Lily was seated next to Hugo, who was chatting animatedly with his family about the excitement ahead of him, and his fear of being sorted outside of Gryffindor. Lily sat next to him, uncharacteristically quiet. The young girl twirled a lock of auburn hair (supposedly much like her grandmother's) and thought of the events of her morning.

She was woken at an ungodly hour by her brothers who would usually not hesitate to sleep late into the afternoon, only excited because they would be escorting their sister to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily groggily clambered down the stairs and slumped down at the breakfast table, still half asleep. She was sure she was quite a sight at the moment, with her eyes barely open and her hair askew, wearing an old shirt and owl pajama pants, but that was the least of her worries. Yes, Lily was excited to finally be attending Hogwarts, but there was only so much excitement she could show any time before 9:00am. If there was one thing this family was sure about, it was that Lily Luna Potter was in no way a morning person. However, the arrival of her mother with a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes could always brighten her mood. Her father soon joined them, kissing Ginny on the cheek before taking a seat at the table and wishing his children a good morning. He could normally be found reclined in his chair comfortably while reading the _Daily Prophet _with his breakfast and morning tea, but the first of September was not a normal day. This morning all eyes turned to Lily, which was something she normally loved, as it was sometimes quite difficult to get attention with so many older siblings and cousins to live up to in the family. However, Lily was repeatedly being reminded, it was not a normal morning.

"Are you excited for your first year, Lils?" Harry asked his youngest. Lily wasn't a fan of his nickname for her, but it was used by the whole family and had been in use for as long as she could remember. It wasn't worth protesting. She had also become quite accustomed to it, but there was no way any new friend she made at Hogwarts would be allowed to use that name.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the castle and meet new people and learn magic and..." Lily yawned, still tired. Her father chuckled, and for once Lily was glad when James turned the attention to Albus and himself.

"It's a shame Lily can't join the Quidditch team this year, we need better players. I can't believe we lost to Slytherin last year. A bunch of people are graduating within the next two years though, so maybe we'll eventually get a good team."

"Yeah," Albus joined in, "at least we have Wood for a few more years though. I don't know what we'll do without her. She's one of the best keepers I've seen."

Cora Wood was practically a Hogwarts legend when it came to Quidditch. She was the best keeper at the school, and getting anything past her was difficult.

"I don't know how we'll ever replace her. But what's an even bigger embarrassment than our Quidditch last year was the house cup. How did Hufflepuff win? Do they even do anything?" James squealed.

Albus lowered his voice a bit before saying, "Actually it's because they didn't do anything..."

Apparently the Gryffindors had wanted to prank the Slytherins for beating them for the Quidditch cup. They managed to get Ravenclaw involved only because of a recent injury to one of their best players by a Slytherin chaser who had "accidently" thrown the quaffle straight into the back of the Ravenclaw seeker's head, and he threw it _hard_. The seeker sustained minor injuries, but without a seeker on Ravenclaw, Slytherin easily caught the snitch and won the game. Lily thought that it was actually a good plan, but it was unfortunate that someone had to get hurt for it to work.

The night of the prank, the Slytherins managed to find out about the plan and were ready. It turned into a giant three house duel between the three Quidditch teams. All got a ton of house points deducted, and Hufflepuff won the house cup by default.

The morning carried on in this manner, with the well wishings and the questions for Lily and Hugo and with all the mother's fussing over their children at King's Cross Station until they finally reached the point that lead to Lily being seated in the tightly compact, hot compartment.

"I don't think being sorted into a different house would be a terrible thing," said Lily when she finally spoke. "Not that it wouldn't be nice to be with all of you guys, but the world wouldn't end. You would make new friends and have some different experiences than the rest of the family. It could actually be really exciting."

Lily's comment received some nods of recognition, but her statement was generally received with the mindset of "yes I suppose that's possible but you really want to be in Gryffindor."

When Lily couldn't take being packed in that small compartment any longer she decided to go find the trolley and purchase a few chocolate frogs for her and her cousins, who were all big on collecting the cards. It was always strange when they received a card with their parents. James had looked horror stricken on the day that he managed to get three "Harry Potter" cards in the course of one afternoon.

Lily practically skipped down the aisle of the train, glad to be free of her family for a bit. She loved them dearly, but she was sick of being around them all the time. It was even worse when she was always being compared them, especially her brothers and the older girls in the family. Victoire and Dominique were beautiful, Rose was extremely intelligent, Roxanne was a fun loving prankster and a great beater, Fred was much the same for that matter, and then James and Albus were impossible. James was the boy everybody loved, and Albus was growing out of that shy state and was bound to be a prefect, maybe even Head Boy. Lily had so much to live up to now, and all anyone ever thought of her as was "Harry Potter's daughter" or "James' and Albus' little sister." She wasn't sure she wanted to be in Gryffindor. It would just be a house full of people who knew her family and would see her and only think of them. She just wanted a fresh start.

Lily also had a really bad habit that she needed to break: dazing off into thought while doing something. In this case, walking.

Lily ran straight into a boy coming out of one of the compartments.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, her small clutch that contained her money spilling open onto the ground.

"No, it's my fault, here let me help." The boy and Lily both scrambled to collect the Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. It was a fairly quick clean up.

"Thank you," Lily said, looking up at the boy for the first time. He had white blonde hair and stormy, grey eyes. His face was angular, but not hard. He wore the first year uniform, with a black tie.

"It was no problem. What's your name, might I ask?" the boy inquired.

"Lily," she answered automatically. Deciding that she should give her last name, she regretfully added, "Lily Potter."

"Pleased to meet you, Lily, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced, extending a hand. Lily shook it. They made idle conversation, as both were on the way to the trolley. Lily was perplexed. Scorpius Malfoy seemed sure he would be placed in Slytherin like the rest of his family, he talked of what he knew of Hogwarts from his parents, and Lily added what she knew. This boy was a Malfoy. She had been warned about them. Her brothers had already gotten in quite a few arguments with him at the various ministry family gatherings that they were forced to attend. The girls usually kept to themselves, and Scorpius had been pointed out to her at a distance by her brothers and had been told to stay away. She had heard the stories from the war, she knew about what his family had done, but Scorpius seemed kind. Despite the warnings, this boy was chatting happily with her, and her with him. They purchased their candy and each opened their chocolate frogs.

"Severus Snape," Lily stated showing Scorpius her card. She already had a Snape, but she always kept the cards. You could always find someone to trade with.

"Salazar Slytherin," Scorpius stated. "Do you have Slytherin?"

"No, do you have Snape?"

"I don't. Trade?"

"Sure," Lily looked at the new card. Salazar Slytherin was one of the two founders she didn't have. Now she just needed Helga Hufflepuff and she would have all four.

James stuck his head out into the aisle in search of his sister and noticed her company. He glared and called, "Oi! Lily! Come here!"

"I should go," Lily said, turning to Scorpius. "I'll see you around?" It really was a question. She had no idea if she would see him around or not.

"Anytime. See you later," Scorpius waved and walked off back to his compartment, where he was seated with some other boys.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" James asked. Now the whole compartment was looking at her. On the one day Lily didn't want the attention.

"We were talking. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into him. I went to go get you all candy so I suggest you accept that I was having a polite conversation and take your chocolate frog."

James seemed pleased enough with this response. "Just don't go and associate with the Malfoys anymore. They're bad news. Death Eaters, all of them. That's not the kind of company you want to keep."

It was a long train ride to Hogwarts, but it was worth it. The school was beautiful. Hugo and Lily took the boats to the lake together, along with two other girls that Lily didn't know. They were told about Hogwarts and its founders in the Entrance Hall before being ushered into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony.

Lily watched students were sorted and nervously awaited her turn. An "Ackerley, Jared" was sorted into Ravenclaw. This was received with loud applause from the Ravenclaw table. He was the first, and this continued for a long time.

"Cade, Melissa."

"Gryffindor!"

"Catterick, Dominic."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Farley, Jenna."

"Slytherin!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Slytherin!"

So Scorpius had been right. Lily now thought she would definitely be in Gryffindor. And when she realized that, she realized she might not want to be.

Finally the sorting got close. A "Nott, Timothy" was placed into Slytherin, and after a few more students it was finally time.

"Potter, Lily."

The Entire Hall stared at her as she made her way up. The Gryffindor table was ready to applaud the second the hat was placed on her head, but the hat took its time.

"Another Potter, another Gryffindor, then...but wait. There's something else here. You remind me of your father a bit. But there's something different. That thirst to prove yourself that he had...but it is so much stronger. You're also very bright. Ravenclaw? No. That's not a good fit. You are brave, but only when you have to be. You are quite clever, girl, and even a bit manipulative! Hush now girl I heard that (Lily had mentally protested the statement about being manipulative, that was only used when necessary, like when she wanted a cat instead of an owl). But where to put you? But that thirst is back. You want to be different. You want to be seen as more than your name. And there is only one place that can help you with that, Miss Potter. I know just the place for you."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally called.

There was a silence in the Great Hall that hadn't been heard for a long time. And then Lily did something nobody expected her to do. She smiled.

The Slytherin table burst into applause and cheers of, "We got Potter!" as she took her seat next to Scorpius Malfoy. Her brothers looked saddened, but not angry. This would be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

September, fifth year

"Stacey would you please just shut up. It is barely 7:00am, I have already had to wake up to you ranting for the past half an hour, and he is just not that into you. Now where in Merlin's name is my other shoe?"

It was a usual morning in the dormitory. Stacey Flint was the most annoying girl Lily had ever met sometimes. Sometimes she was perfectly fine. It seemed to change by the day. But this morning she decided to discuss how Scorpius Malfoy must be in love with her because he happened to glance in her general direction or something which obviously meant they were meant to be together or whatever it was Stacey was on about this morning. Meanwhile, the other four girls in the dorm room were rolling their eyes or just nodding in agreement (they had given up on convincing her otherwise) until Lily had finally had enough, which wasn't hard at an early hour while she was hobbling around in one shoe.

"Check by that dresser, I thought I might have kicked something on accident last night," said Alison Higgs, who's beautiful golden blonde hair was somehow already perfect, as always. The other girls always asked for her secret, but Ali always just laughed and helped the other girls.

"Found it!" Lily called

"Ali must have kicked it under there after she was done snogging her boyfriend in the common room for half the night," Jenna Farley teased, patting down her wavy ash blonde hair in an attempt to make it look like Ali's. She gave up and decided to curl it.

"Ew stop. That's my brother we're talking about," Cassandra Zabini replied. She and her brother Alex were twins. Both had untamable brunette hair that somehow worked for them.

The other girls laughed at Cassandra's disgust. It was well known that Alex and Ali were usually all over each other all of the time. Everyone was used to it by now. Everyone except Cassandra, who thought having one of her best friends dating her brother was just weird.

Stacey stood in uniform, brushing her long black hair, looking at Lily.

"Well you haven't been helping much so I have to do this myself, now don't I?"

"Stacey I can't just force him to be head over heels in love with you it doesn't work like that," Lily replied.

"I know, but have you even tried?" Stacey whined.

"Yes, but this is a delicate process, it takes time," Lily lied. Truthfully she thought Scorpius could do much better than her. He had already dated _many_ better than her before. Lily almost wished he would hurry up and get another girlfriend so Stacey would stop pestering her.

However, this morning she had more important things to worry about.

Lily allowed Ali to finish lightly curling her hair before applying a little lip gloss, pulling her skirt up a little higher, and heading down to the common room. She swung herself over the side of the black leather sofa and landed seated next to Scorpius Malfoy.

"Did you find a solution yet?" Lily asked. Scorpius nodded.

"I might have an answer. Nimbus just came out with a new line of brooms. It's called 'The Galaxy Series'. Each broom has specific features depending on what position you play. Here's the ad I found."

Lily picked up the ad and scanned down to the part about each broom.

_Mercury_

_Named after the fastest planet in our solar system and the messenger god, the Mercury Broomstick is ideal for seekers. The broom is made with a sleek design for optimum speed and precision, also allowing very smooth changes in direction, even at top speed._

_Venus_

_Our Venus Broomstick is the ideal choice for chasers. They are made to withstand impact while allowing swift changes in direction. This is made to come to quick stops at a moment's notice and is easy to handle even in the worst conditions._

_Mars_

_Named for the god of war himself, Mars is best suited for beaters. This broomstick can take an impact. This broom is slightly larger than others in our series, but the swift direction changes are just as easy. This broom is made with vertical motion in mind, should a bludger come at the player in a different direction than expected._

_Jupiter_

_King of the gods, Jupiter is perfect for keepers. The largest of this series, this broom can make swift turns to hit the quaffle back out onto the field. This broom is perfect for the best of keepers who want to step up their game._

_Also check out our other Quidditch supplies, including gloves, bats, shin guards..._

Lily didn't need to read about the rest of the supplies. She was sold.

"There's one problem," she said regretfully," that is an expensive broom, and I did not bring that kind of money with me to school. If I ask my parents for a broom like that then Albus will know and buy one too, and that would defeat the whole purpose."

"That is not a problem," Tim Nott said, as the rest of the team had showed up by then as well. "We have decided that we will collectively purchase your broom, and you can pay us back later."

"You don't have to do that," Lily protested, but it was no use. They had already decided that all three chasers were getting these brooms. As a matter of fact, the whole team was. This would be the best plan ever. They would not be losing to Gryffindor again.

The team happily marched off for breakfast, quite happy with themselves. Lily took a seat next to her boyfriend of a few months, Adrian Pucey, a seventh year who had been named after his father. Ali sat on her other side with Alex, and all of the other various friends and team members gathered around. Slytherin house was very close. It was a family, and although there is occasionally a member of your family that you disliked (or disowned, for that matter), everyone was for the most part there for each other. Will Montague, a sixth year, appeared to be struggling with something further down the table.

"What seems to be the problem, Will?" Adrian asked, helping himself to a piece of toast.

"It's my charms homework. I'm supposed to have mastered this one charm by now and I can never get it right. It's my first class today too," Will complained.

"Oh come on," Alex said with a smirk."Charms are easy. I mean all you've gotta do is..."

"SWISH AND FLICK," the rest of the Slytherins chorused. They all laughed among themselves. Professor Flitwick was old and had heard all of the swish and flick jokes. He didn't think they were funny anymore. The students thought they were hilarious.

"So have we made plans for the party yet?" Clarisse Warrington, Will's longtime girlfriend, asked.

"It has all being taken care of," Jenna said excitedly. Jenna was the planner of the group, and she always had every detail perfect. Jenna was in charge of planning the annual Slytherin Halloween party, and event unknown to all who weren't in the best house. "It's at the usual location, right after dinner as always. And it's even a Friday this year, so no repeats of what happened last year."

Lily recalled a hilarious event involving a drunken warlock, a pissed off cage of pixies, and a goat. If it ever happened again they would be found out for sure. It was a miracle nobody discovered them last year.

"So no goats then?" asked Scorpius, giving Jenna his classic smirk.

"Absolutely not," Jenna replied laughing.

Classes that day seemed to drag on. History of Magic was the worst, as usual, as the students were once again lectured by the ancient ghost teacher, Professor Binns.

Lily and Cassandra were having a fantastic time watching Stacey ogle at Scorpius all class. Scorpius was unaware, as he was seated Will Montague's younger brother and one of his best friends, Ben. Jenna had sat with Stacey, and was glancing over at Lily and Cassandra, pretending to gag. Ali was seated with her boyfriend. The Slytherins had one thing to look forward to in History of Magic, that being that they were seated in the back every class as they had it with Ravenclaw.

A note landed on the desk in front of Lily. She looked up to see Scorpius looking at her expectantly and an exasperated looking Ben Montague. Lily smiled at the sight and opened the note with Cassandra.

_Would you please tell Ben to just ask out Katrina already? Apparently my opinion isn't good enough for him._

Lily laughed quietly. They all knew Ben was quite smitten with Katrina Robins, a pretty Ravenclaw in their year. However he was uncharacteristically afraid to ask her out. Naturally, Scorpius (who had dated a very wide range of girls at this point) was telling him to just ask her out. He was quite the player sometimes. And also naturally he had asked Lily, who had dated just as many guys, to tell off Ben. She quickly jotted down her response on the bottom of the original note and sent it back.

_Man up and do it._

Scorpius opened the note before Ben could and laughed out loud. It was a miracle that Binns didn't notice. Ben just shook his head. The note came back.

_He said "bite me"_

Lily smiled mischievously.

_Maybe later_

Scorpius almost fell out of his seat and was laughing so obnoxiously that Ben put a silencing charm on him before turning to Lily and looking at her suggestively. Lily winked in return. It appeared to be the average day in History of Magic.

That night the Quidditch team assembled themselves in a quiet corner of the common room before dinner. The chasers were Scorpius, Lily, and Clarisse. The Beaters were the twins, Cassandra and Alex. Will Montague was the keeper, and Lily's boyfriend Adrian was seeker. Adrian was also Captain, and was impressed with the idea for the new broomsticks. The team ordered them that night, and its members were thrilled that the unveiling of the new Slytherin Quidditch team's brooms would be at their first game of the season against Gryffindor. Hufflepuff would be facing Ravenclaw tomorrow.

"Are you coming?" Adrian asked Lily, quite ready to go eat dinner.

"You go ahead; I have to ask Scorpius something. I'll meet you down there," Lily replied.

"Alright, see you in a few," Adrian said, kissing her softly on the lips before heading down with the rest of the team.

"So what's so important?" Scorpius asked, reclined back across a black leather love seat. He looked like an ass.

"You know what," Lily said, seating herself in a chair across from him.

"Oh not this again," Scorpius whined.

"She is out of control. Would you either ask her out, tell her you're not interested, or ask out somebody else? She is driving us all nuts."

"Hey Lily Lu, wanna go out with me sometime?" Scorpius asked, jokingly. Lily threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Scorpius protested. Seeing this was just getting him glares from a set of cold green eyes, he decided he had had enough teasing for the moment.

"Alright. How about I go find some other pretty girl to ask out then? Because I'm not going to go out with Stacey. She's mad."

"We all know you wouldn't be attending the Halloween party unaccompanied anyway," Lily pointed out.

"Actually, that is the only way to attend a party. No ties. I can snog as many girls as I like."

"You're an ass," Lily laughed, knowing now that she should have expected that.

"You, Miss Lily Lu, are just like me. You just won't admit it now that you've got Pucey to entertain you. Don't you want to change things up?"

"Sometimes I do. But I really like Adrian. He's a nice guy."

"I don't recall 'nice guys' being your type."

"I like to change things up." Lily called as she stalked off to dinner.

Scorpius chuckled as she left. He decided he should go to dinner too. After all, he needed to go find a Ravenclaw girl who would like to be his play thing for a while. He couldn't ask one of the girls in Slytherin or Stacey might kill them.

Scorpius exited the common room. He would find a girl by tomorrow morning, just in time for the Quidditch game.

Note from the author:

Hey! Thanks for reading. I started this story on a quotev account under the name "Once Upon a Slytherin" but I didn't like it much and restarted it here. Just in case you happen to come across it. I'm somewhat new to writing fanfictions, so tips are always welcome! Also, further ideas for the story are great too, because I actually don't know where I'm going to take this story or how it will end. Also, I know Lily isn't supposed to have the green eyes but I like them and this is a fanfiction so she is getting them. Happy reading!


End file.
